La meilleure semaine de SA vie
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Ils avaient prévu que James ferait tout foirer. Ils avaient prévus que les parents de Lily seraient très exigeants. Ils avaient prévus que ce ne serait pas facile de présenter son copain à sa famille. Ils s'étaient préparés à tout ... Sauf à ça.
1. Jour 1

**La meilleure semaine de SA vie**

**Auteurs :** Idée originale de Ero-Pikachu, écrit entièrement à deux. **  
>Rating : <strong>T. Âmes sensibles, restez quand même, ça nous fera des lecteurs en plus !**  
>Disclaimer : <strong>Harry Potter appartient à son auteur. Nous ne faisons que dégrader l'oeuvre originale.**  
>Note : <strong>Trop lessivées par l'écriture de ce chapitre pour pouvoir radoter sur un paragraphe de plus.

* * *

><p>- Siriiiiiiius ! Chemise blanche ou chemise noire ? Les deux font hyper cool et classes mais avec la blanche elle va croire que je me la pète alors que la noire fait dragueur donc c'est pas bon. Et les cheveux ? Décoiffés comme d'habitude ou je mets du gel … Nan laisse tomber, il pleut. Et puis, combien de valises je prends ? J'en avais prévu huit, ma mère m'en a donné six mais j'ai vu Lily en prendre deux. Tu crois que j'ai le temps de jeter des trucs ou les changer de place ?<br>- Je pense que tu devrais te raser le crâne, jeter tes affaires par la fenêtre et y aller tout nu … Nan, attends fais pas ça. Je déconnais !  
>- Ma vie est fichue ! J'ai passé sept ans à convaincre la femme de ma vie de m'aimer et le jour où je rencontre ses parents, je sais même pas quelle chemise mettre.<br>- Mais non, t'inquiète le pro des femmes est là. Avec mes conseils, t'auras sa mère de ton côté.  
>- Dixit celui qui se tape Rémus presque chaque …<br>- TA-TA-TA, parlons plutôt de toi mon ami. Laisse-moi te donner des conseils judicieux, tout d'abord si t'es seul avec elle, ce sera sur de la moquette ! Jamais de canapé en cuir, ça colle à la peau. Ensuite, fais un baise-main à sa mère, sa tante, ses cousines tout ce qu'il y a de féminin dans la famille sauf elle. Elle, tu lui roules une pelle.  
>- Ok, j'ai tout noté. Je me rase le crâne, je mets une chemise en cuir, je jette Lily par la fenêtre, puis je roule une pelle à sa mère sur le canapé et je fume la moquette.<br>- …. Tu sais quoi ? T'es doué naturellement, fait tout au feeling.

Le train arriva à la gare, ce qui empêcha Sirius de donner d'autres très bons conseils à James. Et au moment de se séparer, Sirius lui fit des dernières recommandations :

- Et surtout, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit !  
>- De quoi ? La moquette ? Le canapé ? La fenêtre ?<br>- NON. Le feeling !

…

Il marchait à côté de son hôte pour ses vacances, en essayant de faire le tri entre tous les conseils qu'il recevait.

- Donc on te dira « fais comme chez toi », tu ne devras pas faire comme chez toi ! Ne fouilles surtout pas dans les placards ni le frigo ni quoi que ce soit, mes parents détestent ça. Tu restes assis et tu attends qu'on te serves, de toute façon tu sais faire que ça.  
>- Chef, oui chef !<br>- Règle n°2 : enlève tes chaussures pour marcher dans la maison, ma mère a horreur qu'on raye le parquet.  
>- Ah, vous avez pas de moquette …<br>- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Et autre chose très importante, mes parents ne savent pas que je suis fâchée avec Rogue. Mes parents … ont une petite tendance à l'apprécier. Il faudra donc leur expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas venu et toi oui. Ah, cache toi avant que je leur annonce que tu es là, on va leur faire la surprise.  
>- Ben, le perdre pour m'avoir moi c'est quand même une chance pour eux. Ils seront pas déçus à mon avis. Et puis, ça peut pas se passer si mal que ça donc arrête de stresser.<p>

_Oh Merlin, comment je vais m'en sortir ? Je suis foutu, ses parents vont me haïr et après __elle va me haïr. Elle se mariera avec Servilus et je deviendrai gay comme Sirius, on aura pas d'enfants, je pourrai jamais fonder une équipe de quidditch avec mes descendants._

Après être arrivé à destination, Lily lui indiqua où se cacher pendant qu'elle alla ouvrir la porte.

- Maman, papa, je suis super contente de vous voir !  
>- Nous aussi, au fait t'es venu toute seule, ma chérie ?<br>- Justement ... Cette année, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas venu avec mon ami d'enfance aujourd'hui ... Mais avec mon petit ami. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus…  
>- Déçus ? Mais non, nous sommes ravis que ta relation ait évolué avec le petit Severus. C'est un garçon tellement charmant, et beaucoup mieux que cet imbécile dont tu nous parlais dans tes lettres. Je suis soulagé de ne pas passer mes vacances avec un inconnu.<br>- Non ! Euh ... Oui ? Euh ... Bien sûr.  
>- Lily, c'est normal que j'entende un animal crier dans le jardin ?<br>- Maman, papa ... je vous présente James Potter.

…

_Donc là je suis dans le hall pendant que Lily s'explique à mon sujet avec ses parents. Enfin … Le hall. Je crois. C'est plutôt particulier comme pièce, surtout la déco. Il y a plein de photos de Lily, Servilo, sa soeur, Servilo, sa mère, Servilo, son père, Servilo … On pourrait presque croire qu'ils l'aiment bien. Ce qui est hautement improbable, parce même moi ils ne m'aiment pas. Mais comment peut-on le préférer à__ MOI__?_ _Et c'est flippant d'avoir sa tête partout. On pourrait même croire qu'il est là. Ici. En face de moi._

- Potter. Pourquoi es-tu en train de souiller ses lieux de ta présence ?

* * *

><p>Critiques, compliments, corrections, insultes, menaces de mort, le bouton en bas vous permettra d'avoir une influence sur nos vies et de participer à la remise en question de nos existences !<p> 


	2. Jour 2

**Jour 2**

**Auteur :** 50/50 du "travail" partagé entre Pika et Chika**  
>Note : <strong>Après 1 mois et demi de dur travail et d'acharnement, voici ... La suite. Pas forcement désirée, mais voilà ... Elle est écrite, vous avez cliqué dessus ... Assumez vos erreurs (et les notres).**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>C'était une radieuse journée d'été, les oiseaux chantaient avec allégresse, le soleil brillait et même la petite araignée au fond du grenier pouvait ressentir un élan de bonheur en tissant son ouvrage majestueux au plafond qui respirait même la joie de vivre.<p>

_Foutue journée de merde ! Il fait chaud, je suis sous la lucarne en verre, j'ai le soleil dans la gueule, mais pourquoi je crèche dans un grenier, moi ? Je me suis fait réveiller par ces enflures de piafs qui gueulent sans raison, et y'a les toiles d'araignées qui me rendent malade, t'as le plafond qui fuit, c'est super humide, je NAGE dans le bonheur, ça se voit pas ?  
>Mais sérieusement, comment une personne de mon rang a-t-elle pu finir par se faire parquer dans un vulgaire grenier ? Pourtant, je leur ai clairement présenté mes exigences, j'ai posé mes conditions, j'ai défendu mes droits !<em>

**Flashback de la veille :  
>[ <strong>- James, avait dit la mère de Lily, étant donné que Severus vient ici tout les étés, il a déjà sa chambre prête. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop de dormir dans le grenier. Ca te va ?  
>- Oui, madame. <strong>]<strong>

_Mais sa mère a été trop stricte, j'ai pu rien dire du tout ! Mais après tout, je suis mature et bien élevé, je respecte les règles de mon hôte. Et ensuite, l'autre pouilleux de Servilo a cru que je me laisserais me faire insulter comme ça ! Et bah non, je lui ai prouvé que j'étais un vrai Gryffondor, fier, sûr de moi, et je lui ai fermé la gueule avec ma répartie légendaire !_

**Flashback :**_**  
><strong>_**[ **- Mon cheeeeer James. Je crois que ces valises sont trop lourdes pour le faible intellectuel que je suis. Pourrais-tu, je t'en prie humblement, m'aider à les transporter jusqu'à MA chambre ?  
>- Non.<br>- S'il te plait, James, demanda Lily  
>- Oui. <strong>]<strong>

_Ouais, heureusement que Lily est intervenue, j'étais à deux doigts de lui casser la gueule ! Cette femme est un ange, au moins elle était de mon côté, elle m'a soutenu contre le graisseux, et m'a soigné de paroles réconfortantes avant que j'aille m'enfermer dans ce donjon poussiéreux._

**Flashback :  
>[ <strong>- Non mais sérieusement, tu me fais HONTE ! Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais c'est pas une raison d'être sauvage comme ça !  
>- Mais … Je croyais qu'on était fâchés avec lui !<br>- JE suis fâchée. Toi, tu l'as toujours détesté. Et ce séjour est une occasion pour se réconcilier. Quoiqu'il en soit, je compte sur toi pour arrêter de te conduire comme un gamin ! **]**

_Et bientôt, elle m'appellera avec sa voix d'ange pour me servir le petit-déjeuner en petite tenue._

- LE PETIT DEJ EST PRÊT ! Descends, je vais pas te servir, non plus.

_Bon, le côté positif c'est que je peux enfin sortir de « ma chambre »._

…

Pendant que James descendait, tout le monde était déjà dans la cuisine. Aucune chance d'arriver discrètement et avec classe comme il en avait l'habitude, il allait donc se rattraper en montrant son son savoir vivre et saluer tout le monde de façon appropriée en utilisant les conseils de Sirius. Il se retourna donc vers sa future belle-mère et-

_Bienvenue dans le rapport d'erreur de James Potter 18.0. Afin de guider votre démarche, nous avons dressé l'historique récent des activités avant le plantage misérable du produit._

_Tâche à exécuter : Faire un baise-main à la maman de Lily  
>Origine de la directive : Les conseils à la con de Sirius.<br>Déroulement de l'opération : 15% exécutés.  
>Problème rencontré : Elle porte des FOUTUS GANTS DE VAISSELLE.<br>Note subsidiaire : QUI. MAIS QUI. AU MONDE. PORTE. DES. GANTS. EN LATEX. POUR LAVER SA VAISSELLE ?  
>Vous avez annulé l'envoi du rapport d'erreur.<em>

Sirius, espèce d'emmerdeur. Va pourrir en enfer avec tes conseils.  
><em><br>_- James ? James, t'es en train de baver là. Devant ma mère !  
>- Bonjooour.<p>

Chaque personne avait maintenant réussi à s'asseoir à table avec un minimum de dignité. Plus ou moins pour certain. Le pire était passé, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse faire une erreur maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?

- James, tu peux me prendre le sucre dans le placard s'il te plaît ?

_Re-bienvenue dans le rapport d'erreur du James Potter 18.0 ! Ca faisait longtemps, hein ! Bon bah, comme vous avez l'habitude, je ne guide pas votre démarche ! Exprimez-vous librement !  
>… D-du sucre ? Dans le placard que Lily m'a dit de pas toucher même si on me le demandait ? Oui, mais c'est son père qui m'a demandé et vu que c'est le chef de la maison il a toujours raison ! Mais Lily, ma copine merveilleuse, elle m'aime et veut m'aider pour que tout se passe bien donc je devrait l'écouter aussi ! Et ma Lily est la plus intelligente de Poudlard donc son père qui a au moins 50% de ses gènes est au moins aussi intelligent qu'elle … A moins que ce ne soit pas son vrai père ! Oh mon dieu, Lily a été adopté et c'est peut être même un complot du ministère ! Et quand je ferai éclater la vérité, je serai son héros et elle me pardonnera d'avoir touché au placard. Et on aura tout le sucre qu'on voudra pour subvenir aux besoins de nos onze enfants avec qui je fonderai une équipe de quidditch !<em>

- Tenez monsieur, vous voulez autre chose ?

+ 20 points en charisme !

...

- Je suis contente, James, d'avoir vu que tu sais prendre des décisions par toi même et ne pas toujours suivre mes conseils à la lettre. T'as compris tout seul que mon père t'autorisait à le faire.

_Attendez une minute, donc c'est son vrai père ? Mais je comprends plus rien, moi ! Elle me remercie parce que je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'elle m'a dit de faire ? Elle m'a dit que c'était bien de ne pas suivre ses conseils mais ça compte comme un conseil, non ? Ce qui veut dire qu'en fait, je dois suivre son conseil de ne pas suivre ses conseils ?_

- Et puis, mes parents nous ont laissé seuls pour la journée afin de nous préparer un repas de famille demain midi, ça veut dire qu'il t'aiment bien, tu vois ?  
>- Ils m'aiment bien ? C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont enfermé dehors dans le jardin pour pas qu'on s'approche de la moquette de ta chambre ?<br>- Ben oui ! Quelle idée de me raconter les excellents conseils de Sirius à propos de la moquette, alors que Severus était dans la même pièce que nous ?  
>- Mais il était camouflé ! Ce gars est constitué de deux couleurs : le noir et le blanc. Comment j'aurais pu le distinguer dans le paysage ?<br>- D'abord, le noir n'est pas une couleur mais l'absence de couleurs. Et puis, il était assis sur le canapé rose de ma mère.  
>- C'est sûr que si on joue sur les mots … Bon, ben arrêtons de parler et regardons ce magnifique paysage de campagne : une maison, une maison, une vache, un pylône, une maison. T'as vu ? C'est la vie au grand air que t'aimes !<p>

…

- Mon James chéri que j'aime très fort, que j'adore de tout mon cœur et qui n'est pas du tout un gaffeur arrogant …  
>- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lily ?<br>- Alors quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te prouver mon affection, il faut que chacun de mes gestes soient intéressés ? Et puis, tu dis que je penses qu'à moi mais c'est pas moi qui ai perdu un match de quidditch en regardant mon reflet dans le vif d'or !  
>- Alors là, t'exagères ! On avait signé un contrat stipulant que tu n'avait plus le droit de parler de cet incident. Parce que si tu veux jouer, on va être deux. Qui c'est qui a chialer quand elle a eu un E à sa Buse de métamorphose ?<br>- Tais-toi ! C'est parce que toi, t'avais eu un O alors que t'avais rien foutu !  
>- Rien foutu ? Cette année-là, je suis devenu un animagus alors ton « rien foutu » tu le retires et tu le mets dans ton …<br>- Soit disant pour aider Rémus, hein ? Mais vous passiez votre temps dans une taverne à Pré-au-lard à vous bourrer la gueule dès que la transformation était finie !  
>- Bien sûr que non ! Et qui t'as raconté ça ?<br>- Tu ne sais pas à quel point Peter te trahirait pour pouvoir copier mes devoirs de potion.  
>- Donc, à Poudlard, tu m'espionnais ! Mais t'es une vicieuse en fait !<br>- Je vous dérange pas trop ?  
>- Servilo, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?<br>- Est ce que c'est à cause de l'atrophie de ton cerveau que tu as oublié que je restais ici une semaine ? Ah non, c'est vrai : tu n'as pas de cerveau.  
>- T'as de la chance que je respecte le salon de Lily, même s'il a pas de moquette sinon j'aurais déjà écrasé ta tête sur le parquet ! Ouais, vas-y, tires-toi avant que je m'énerves !<br>- Il est déjà parti, James.  
>- Tu sais quoi Lily ? Arrêtons de nous disputer parce que c'est ce qu'il veut.<br>- D'accord.  
>-D'accord. Au fait pourquoi t'étais venu me voir ?<br>- Fais moi à manger s'il te plaît.

…

_Ca doit_ _faire une heure maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il fout ? C'est quand même pas la fin du monde de m'apporter des pâtes bolognaise. Il sait faire des pâtes sans s'ébouillanter ou détruire la cuisine quand même ? Peut- être pas en fait. Si ça se trouve, il s'est fait mal. Mais non, il aurait crié vu comment il est douillet. Peut être qu'il s'est ébouillanté la langue en voulant goûter et donc il ne peut même pas appeler à l'aide ! Il pourrait même être en train d'agoniser sur le carrelage de la cuisine au moment où j'y pense. C'est ma faute ! J'aurais pas dû parler de l'incident du vif d'or, je lui ai rappelé son traumatisme et ça l'a déconcentré et il s'est blessé ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai tué James !_

- J'arrive ! James, ne meurs p-... D'accord, pendant que je culpabilisais sur ta mort hypothétique, toi tu dormais. Sur la table. Dans la cuisine. A se demander ce que tu fous la nuit. Et dire qu'on t'a donné la plus grande pièce de la maison avec une fenêtre où l'on profite le mieux du soleil et de la campagne. On peut même entendre les oiseaux chanter. Et pourquoi t'en profites pas, hein ? Si j'apprends que t'as maté la voisine, t'auras affaire à moi ! Mais attends une seconde, la seule voisine qu'il y a c'est la mère de Severus. Ce qui voudrais dire que-...

…

- James. James. JAMES ! DUCON !  
>- Oui ? Quoi ? QUOI ?<br>- Réveille-toi !  
>- Comme tu peux le constater, c'est déjà fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>- Il est 21 heures, t'as dormi dans la cuisine tout l'après-midi. On a mangé dans le salon parce qu'une masse lourde et inutile obstruait notre table de cuisine. Y'a toujours des restes, tu veux quelque chose ?  
>- Ca va, je vais monter. Bonne nuit !<br>- C'est ça, passe une bonne nuit aussi.

…

_Bilan de la journée : +20 en charisme, et ma relation avec son père a augmenté de 5 points ! Après ce franc succès, je vais bien m'accorder le droit d'aller voir ma meuf- … ma bien aimée dans sa chambre … Et puis elle m'a dit : « Passe une bonne nuit ». C'est un signe ! Et si c'est pas un signe, c'est une invitation !  
>Ca y est, j'ai ouvert sa porte, mais elle ne m'a pas entendu … Je suppose qu'elle dort déjà, j'ai hâte de pouvoir mat- … contempler ce spectacle … Mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas son visage, mais juste ce corps parfait et ces cheveux … Blonds et courts. Attendez.<em>

- … Bonne nuit monsieur le papa de Lily.  
>- Bonne nuit, mon garçon. Soigne ce problème d'orientation ou nous aurons des rapports tendus à l'avenir.<p>

Charisme : -30.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à balancer les critiques négatives, ça nous fait des reviews DE TOUTES FACONS.<p> 


	3. Jour 3

**Jour 3**

**Auteur :** Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à nous débarrasser l'une de l'autre. Donc Ero-Pikachu et Chika.  
><strong>Note : <strong>Pardon du retard, surtout ! Oh attendez ... A qui je parle là ? Comme si quelqu'un attendait la suite de cette histoire ...

* * *

><p>- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !<p>

Severus Rogue était paisiblement endormi et ne rêvait de rien, ses seuls centres d'intérêts étant limités à Lily et aux potions. Pauvre mec. Il aurait pu continuer indéfiniment si le charmant cri d'horreur de son ennemi n'avait pas ruiné son cycle de sommeil.

_Honnêtement, de quoi ce gamin pourri gâté se plaint ? Il a a la plus grande pièce de la maison tandis que je suis dans une chambre où il fait froid, on profite pas de la nature ni du soleil. Le seul côté positif, c'est le petit trou dans le mur qui donne sur la chambre de Lily. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je garde cette chambre. De toutes façons, il est midi donc je vais aller manger. J'espère juste que cet atrophié du cerveau ne me posera pas plus de problèmes._

Il aurait sans doute eu raison si la vision du père de Lily, ainsi que les gaffe qu'il avait essuyée de la soirée dernière ne continuait pas à hanter ce pauvre James. Il en avait fait des cauchemars et ça l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Cela expliquait que le pauvre garçon se lamentait, avachi sur le canapé rose de la mère de Lily.

- Mais raconte ce que t'as vu pour te mettre dans cet état ! Raconte ! ordonna Lily  
>- Noooon, tu veux pas savoir … Et moi non plus. Je veux juste oublier.<br>- Oublier quoi ? Il s'est rien passé entre hier soir et ce matin !  
>- Si … Mon âme est brisée, j'ai eu si peur que j'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux ne veux pas vivre ça, tu ne veux pas vivre une expérience similaire.<p>

C'est le moment que choisit Rogue pour arriver dans le salon en pyjama.

- NOOOOOON, CA RECOMMENCE, CA CONTINUE, CA ME POURSUIT !  
>- Viens James, Papa a fini de cuisiner, tu prendras des calmants après.<br>- Si le choc ne m'a pas tué et qu'il n'a pas décidé de m'intoxiquer.  
>- T'as dit quoi là ?<p>

- Rien.

…

Au milieu du déjeuner, James sembla un peu perdu au milieu de tout ces plats exotiques et étrangers que sont le riz, les saucisses de Francfort, la gelée. Le père de Lily eut l'air de le remarquer et eut la sympathique initiative d'intégrer son futur genre à la culture gastronomique, sans pour autant le faire passer pour un con, ou l'aliéner deux fois plus.

- Severus, pourrais-tu faire un petit aparté à propos du repas, étant donné que tu en connais autant sur le monde des sorciers que celui des moldus, du genre que même les débiles mentaux qui ont passé leur vie enfermés chez eux puissent comprendre ?

Rogue afficha sur son faciès ce que nous, humains, appellerions « sourire ». C'était le moment d'humilier Potter et d'impressionner les Evans plus que d'habitude par sa diplomatie et sa culture. Il allait le regarder bien dans les yeux en articulant chacune de cette phrase, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ignorer ce qu'était la gelée était stupide, et qu'on déconnait pas avec un maitre-expert en bouffe moldue.

- Nous allons tout d'abord commencer ce repas avec une salade de tomates. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elles viennent du jardin. Elles sont fermes et fraîches, leur peau est douce et onctueuse et ceci m'a l'air très appétissant.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi il me regarde dans les yeux en souriant quand il raconte tout ça avec son __air de psychopathe pervers _?

- Nous avons ensuite le plat principal : des saucisses de Francfort avec comme accompagnement du riz. On se sert comme ceci : prenez deux grosses boules de riz, ceci vous évitera d'endommager la décoration de Marion Evans.

_Comment a-t-il réussi à placer les mots « saucisses » et « boules » dans la même phrase sans que tout le monde ne le prenne pour un gros pervers ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire passer un message caché … ? Et puis, pourquoi appelle-t-il ma belle-mère par son prénom ? C'est trop proche à mon goût .._

- Finalement, nous avons deux sortes de gelée pour clore ce repas. Cette gelée artisanale a été façonnée par des mains expertes, ce qui explique son aspect luisant et délicieux. A la fraise et à la cerise accompagnées de chantilly et de coulis.

_Putain, ça me rappelle Emma. Ce qu'elle faisait avec sa langue et les queues de cerise, c'était tout simplement prodigieux. Quant à l'inventeur de la chantilly, soit ce mec était un malade mental, soit il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait. Est ce que Servilo est au courant pour l'histoire d'Emma ? Est ce qu'il va me dénoncer aux parents de Lily ? … Ou alors, il me fait des avances depuis tout à l'heure et il va me forcer à faire le truc des cerises avec lui !  
><em>  
>- James ? Ça va ? T'es tout blanc, tu nous fais pas une rechute au moins ?<p>

…

La mère de Lily leur avait expliqué qu'ils allaient sortir plus tard, donc d'aller se doucher pour gagner du temps. James avait attendu son heure et en avait déduit que Lily était en ce moment même sous la douche. Il était donc temps qu'il accomplisse sa mission ultime : aller mater Lily sous la douche ! C'était donc ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à espionner sa chère et tendre à travers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains. Sa fine silhouette, sa peau si blanche, ses formes discrètes et ses cheveux bruns descendant … BRUNS ? Il était en train de mater Rogue. Sous la douche. Depuis cinq minutes.

- CA CONTINUE, CA ME POURSUIT !

Entendant un cri venant du couloir, Rogue repéra assez facilement le fautif. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. Qui aurait pu rater cet espèce de guignol bruyant et vulgaire ?

- Qu'est ce que ce misérable cafard peut bien faire devant la porte de la salle de bains pendant que je prends ma douche ?

…

Enroulé dans sa serviette de bain (ayant vu James pratiquer une activité suspecte, il était parti aussi vite qu'il avait pu) dans sa chambre, Severus décida de s'habiller tout d'abord (calmez-vous mesdemoiselles), pour éventuellement éviter d'autre malentendus, puis d'exploiter l'unique avantage de sa chambre. Il positionna (NON, pas ça) donc son oeil devant le trou (NOOOOON) du mur.  
>Pour apercevoir un autre oeil brun.<p>

- … Potter, comment explique tu la présence de ton oeil là où devrait se trouver une déesse vivante ?  
>- … Attend, attend … Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la chambre de Lily ?<br>- T'as toujours pas soigné ton problème d'orientation ? Tu es dans la chambre de Lily, je suis dans la mienne. Tu vois où est l'erreur ?  
>- … Ouais mais pourquoi tu regardes à travers ce trou alors ?<br>- Et pourquoi TOI tu regardes ?  
>- Moi c'est ma chérie ! J'ai le droit, j'ai tout les droits ! Et puis t'es pas gay au fait ? T'as eu un comportement super suspect toute la journée, et là tu décides de me la voler !<br>- C'est toi qui me l'a volée ! Enfin je veux dire … Bref, rien. Et puis c'est pas moi qui mate des mecs sous la douche !  
>- Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Le fait est que tu essayais de reluquer Lily, c'est impardonnable, tu n'as aucune dignité espèce de porc lubrique.<br>- N-Non, j'avais entendu un cri, je m'étais inquiété !  
>- Hein ? Quel cri ? J'entends pas de cri, m-<br>- CA VA ? JE VOUS DERANGE PEUT ETRE ? cria Lily

Oh-oh.

…

Elle avait donc boudé tout le reste de l'après-midi ainsi que pendant la soirée. Heureusement, James avait tout prévu, et allait réparer toutes les gaffes commises depuis les deux derniers jours en allant lui faire un bisou magique dans sa chambre !  
>Cette fois-ci, il n'alla donc pas dans la chambre du père.<br>Il se pencha sur le lit. Avant de reculer de trois mètres. Il avait été tiré de son rêve en même temps que Rogue.

- ENCORE TOI ?  
>- Je devrais être celui qui dit ça !<br>- Non, t'as le droit de rien dire, parce que tu essayes de faire des choses perverses à Lily !  
>- J'ai le droit, si j'veux, j'ai tout les droits !<br>- DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE.

James n'aurait jamais pensé se faire chasser de la chambre d'un Rogue rouge agissant comme une jeune fille pure qu'on aurait surprise dans son sommeil. La putain de honte.

_Merlin pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ca me poursuit, ça continuuuue ! J'arrête de pêcher par la luxure, si c'est comme ça que je suis puni, j'arrête ! Heureusement, Lily n'avait rien entendu, manquerait plus que ça. Elle me prendrait en pitié, et surtout, si mes potes l'apprenaient, ma vie serait foutue. Encore plus que maintenant, je veux dire._

Dans sa chambre, le visage collé au trou dans le mur, Lily se bouchait les oreilles, et essayait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle voulait juste oublier. Elle ne souhaitait à personne de vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu. … Quoique, trois imbéciles à Poudlard seraient heureux de payer pour ce genre d'informations …

* * *

><p><strong>Ero-Pikachu :<strong> Demande des reviews, mais genre discrètement, sans avoir l'air de mendier ...  
><strong>Chika : <strong>S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT DES REVIEWS JE VEUX DES REVIEWS DONNEZ MOI DES REVIEXZIDJZKFJIENKQJAFSKZD;;;;; ... C'est bon comme ça ?  
><strong>Ero-Pikachu :<strong> Parfait.


	4. Jour 4

**Jour 4**

**Auteur :** Nous n'avons pas réussi à nous soustraire à nos responsabilités littéraires.  
><strong>Note : <strong>Retard ? Quel retard ? Fermez-la, si c'est pour vous plaindre.

* * *

><p><span>Point de vue de James<span>

- Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Ma sœur va payer pour les longues années de souffrance qu'elle m'a fait endurer. Et tu vas me servir pour une fois.

_Elle plaisante. C'est son sens de l'humour subtil et raffiné._

- Lily, mais de quoi tu parles ?  
>- Pétunia arrive aujourd'hui, et toi tu fais partie de mon plan génialissime. Alors tu dois, et tu vas te comporter comme le <em>parfait petit ami<em>. M'approuver, ne rien dire si ce n'est pas pour souligner à quel point je suis bien meilleure qu'elle. Sois parfait.  
>- Genre plus que d'habitude ?<br>- Tu vois, ça ? C'est exactement le genre de remarques que tu dois éviter. Ma sœur ne laissera passer aucun détail, et t'as pas intérêt à gâcher une revanche aussi savoureuse.

_Je l'aime ma Lily, mais faut avouer qu'elle peut être légèrement flippante._

Pendant des années, j'ai du subir ces remarques perfides et mesquines sur mon célibat et ma condition de sorcière. Mais, c'est aujourd'hui que tout va changer. On va lui faire croire qu'on est le couple parfait, sans aucunes disputes, toujours d'accords.  
><em>- <em>Mais ? Ça veut dire que tu ne nous considères pas comme un couple parfait ?  
>- … J'ai entendu sonner. N'oublies pas tout ce que tu dois faire.<p>

Point de vue de Lily

- Pétuniaaaaaaaa, comment je suis trop trop contente de te voir !  
>- Oh mon dieu ! Ma chérie, comment ça va ?<p>

_Putaaaaain, comment j'aurais trop trop pu me passer de voir ta tronche._

- Et t'es toute belle !

_Ma seule consolation, c'est que t'as bien engraissé, ma grosse._

- Toi aussi ! Tu t'es super bien habillée aujourd'hui en plus !  
>- Oh tu trouves ? Non, j'ai pas fait attention, j'ai pris le premier truc que j'ai pu.<p>

_Tu t'attendais à quoi, connasse ? Et t'insinues que je m'habille mal d'habitude, en plus ? Fallait bien que je t'impressionne. J'ai mis au moins trois heures à trouver la bonne tenue. Au moins ça a fait son effet …_

- Je te présente James, je parie que tu étais impatiente de le rencontrer …  
>- Ah oui. Il avait l'air vachement mieux quand tu m'en parlais.<br>- Et comment va- … Oh noooon, c'est vrai. Vous vous êtes séparés. C'est tellement malheureux et injuste. Je ne vois pas une seule raison qui aurait pu le pousser à larguer une fille comme toi.  
>- Je ne suis seule que parce que je le veux bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ma présence d'un homme pour mon épanouissement personnel.<br>- ça se voit quand même que tu t'es vachement épanouie depuis la dernière fois. T'as pas changé d'un poil. On voit bien que tu t'es pas laissé dépérir, t'as bonne mine et t'as même pas maigri.

_Je crois que j'ai à peine besoin d'avoir des pensés mesquines._

Point de vue de James

_Ah ouais, l'ambiance à table est lourde tout de même. Ce qui prouve que ce n'est PAS ma faute. Yes. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça, je serai le héros de la soirée._

- Bon, ben qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie Pétunia ?  
>- Je prépare actuellement une licence de management de fonds de commerces dans les relations internationales. Mais c'est que le début, je vais pas m'arrêter là bien sûr. Certaines personnes ont de réels projets.<p>

_Lily vient de me regarder bizarrement. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'amour et de tendresse, et non pas du reproche et des menaces de mort, car je ne viens pas du tout de saboter son plan._

_Lily utilise regard noir._  
><em>- 5 points de vie.<em>

- Et toi, tu fais quoi à part ton … football volant ?  
>- Bah … Je fais du Quidditch aussi parfois.<br>- Ouais. A part ça ?  
>- J'ai l'intention de me préparer à une carrière d'Auror après mes études à Poudlard. C'est un genre de personne qui fait respecter l'autorité. Mais le concours d'entrée est assez dur, heureusement que mon père pourra m'apprendre quelque trucs.<br>- En gros tu vas devenir gendarme par piston. C'est super.

_Pétunia utilise langue-de-pute.  
>- 10 points de vie.<br>- 15 points de charisme._

_Je crois que je vais arrêter de parler._

Point de vue de Pétunia

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour que j'ai redouté. Ma sœur va essayer de me faire payer pour tous les bons moments de taquineries fraternelles qu'elle croit que je lui ai fait endurer par méchanceté parce qu'elle a mauvais caractère. Cette fille est un vrai tyran vindicatif, je parie qu'elle a foutu la pression à tout le monde pour qu'ils soient hostiles avec moi. Et elle croit que j'ai pas remarqué son hypocrisie quand elle m'a dit bonjour !  
>En plus elle ramène son abruti de copain exprès pour me rendre jalouse. Il est encore mieux que quand elle me l'avait décrit, faut que je trouve une contre-attaque. Quelque chose qui résoudrait à la fois mon problème de petit ami et de vengeance. Quelque chose qui mettrait mes parents de mon côté tout en lui brisant le cœur. Un truc subtil et fin que personne n'aurait envis-...<em>

- Pétunia ! Lily et l'autre abruti de Potter veulent te demander quelq-... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

…...

- James, tu sais pourquoi Pétunia poursuit Severus dans toute la maison ?  
>- Aucune idée. Mais pourquoi tu te préoccupes d'eux quand tu m'as moi ?<br>- La modestie par le grand et magnifique James Potter. Comment feront tes enfants avec une tête aussi grosse que la tienne ?  
>- Mais je m'inquiète pas pour eux Lily parce qu'ils auront ton intelligence et ton charme.<p>

_+ 20 points en charisme._

- Je parie que c'est une technique de drague commune aux maraudeurs pour faire tomber de pauvres filles dans le panneau. Les complimenter sur quelque chose de spirituel.

Si Lily n'avait pas été en train de regarder son (futur ex meilleur) ami et sa sœur qui discutaient d'un air suspicieux dans la cuisine, elle aurait peut être remarqué les yeux brillants chocolat la regarder avec grâce et tendresse.*

- Lily, tu es la première de toutes mes copines à connaître la définition de « spirituel ». Et j'en ai eu un paquet, c'est pour te dire à quel point … Enfin, pas tant que ça, y'avait juste Silvia. Agathe. Laura, ça comptait pas vraiment parce que-... Et Emma avec ses cerises...  
>- Mis à part tous ces jeunes filles dépravées donc je me serais passée si je t'avais connu avant …<br>- Tu me connaissais mais tu me jetais tout le temps !  
>- J'aimerais avoir plus de précisions sur une certaine personne nommée Emma et la présence de cerises dans cette histoire.<p>

_James prend la fuite._

Dans un autre recoin de la maison au même moment …

- Severus, tu sais où sont James et Lily ?  
>- Aucune idée.<br>- L'art de faire la conversation par le grand et magnifique Severus Rogue. Comment tu fais pour entretenir autant de relations avec si peu de communication ?  
>- Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Ma solitude et moi même, nous nous entendons à merveille. Si une fille s'avise à essayer de nous séparer, je ne la laisserais pas s'interposer entre nous. Je la ferais dégager. Exactement comme ça.<p>

Si Pétunia n'avait pas été en train de regarder le couple dehors d'un air hargneux, elle aurait peut être remarqué que Rogue essayait de la pousser. Avec délicatesse et grâce. A coup de pied.

- Je parie que c'est ta technique de drague spéciale grand ténébreux intelligent. Mais j'ai su décrypter tes attitudes mystérieuses derrière ton masque d'indifférence et de mépris, donc ne te fatigue plus à essayer de dissimuler cette facette de toi. Les sentiments que tu as à mon égard sont tout à fait flagrants.  
>- Pétunia, tu es la première fille à qui j'ai à dire ça : Laisse-moi tranquille, tu ne m'intéresse pas.<br>- Tu n'as pas conscience de ton propre charme. J'ai tout compris, tu n'as plus besoin de jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Quoique, j'aime me faire désirer, vas-y.  
>- Non, je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait compris la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.<br>- Je ne peux plus renier mes sentiments. Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de mon cœur.  
>- On se connaît depuis que j'ai 7 ans, tu m'as même balancé dans le lac une fois.<br>- Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes pulsions.  
>- T'avais 10 ans !<br>- Arrêtes de trouver des excuses …

_Severus prend la fuite._

…

- Potter, dégage de sous la table de la cuisine ! C'est mon abri !  
>- Quoi ? J'étais là en premier !<br>- Je me réfugie ici depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Fais moi de la place.  
>- Wah, cette promiscuité me met mal à l'aise. Si Sirius me voyait, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait de moi ?<br>- Pourquoi tu penses à ce batard à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche de toi ?  
>- … Oublie ça.<p>

_James évite l'attaque avec succès.  
>- 5 en crédibilité<em>

Après quinze minutes à se cacher sous la table en ayant l'air pathétique, un des deux se décida à chopper un bonus en maturité au prix de quinze points de fierté et commença à engager la conversation de façon civilisée compte tenue des circonstances.  
><em><br>_- Pourquoi tu te retrouves ici toi ?  
>- Je me suis enfui de Lily …<br>- _Pardon ?_ Tu t'es enfui de Lily pendant que j'endurais son monstre de sœur. Ca confirme ce que j'ai toujours dit, t'as un problème mental.  
>- Sois plus respectueux de la personne qui t'a laissé partager sa cachette.<br>- Je compte pas en sortir.  
>- Je crois qu'on s'est tout les deux mis dans une situation délicate.<br>- … Ca me dégoûte de devoir dire ça, mais je pense que nous devons envisager la possibilité de former une alliance. Je veux dire. Tout les deux.  
>- Je pense en avoir ni le besoin, ni l'envie. Je veux dire. Je t'aime pas.<p>

C'est alors que deux cris stridents fusèrent.

- PUTAIN TU T'ES CACHÉ OU ?

- D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras !

* * *

><p><em>* ça nous fait vraiment mal aux c... AU COEUR d'écrire un truc pareil. On arrive pas à croire qu'on a écrit un truc aussi culcul dans nos fics.<em>

Beaucoup de dialogues, peu de narrations.

Après tout, qui aime la narration ? Vous ? Dégagez dans ce cas.

Si vous laissez des reviews, du poil vous poussera sur le torse. Et les filles adorent ça.


	5. Jour 4,5

**Jour 4.5**

**Note :  
><strong>Après trois mois de révisions et d'examens, nous voici enfin de retour ! Vous nous détestez toujours ? Oui, probablement ... Alors, venez haïr notre tout nouveau chapitre, la deuxième partie du jour 4 (après quelques mois de retard involontaires et malheureux) !

* * *

><p>- Ici Cornedrue. Je répète : Ici Cornedrue. Me recevez-vous, agent Boucles-d'or ?<br>- Potter.  
>- Tango. Tango. Tango Charlie.<br>- Potter.  
>- Quoi, Boucles-d'or ?<br>- Etant donné que nous sommes obligés de coopérer, j'aimerais au moins conserver ma dignité de mener les opérations.  
>- Non, je suis un espion-moldu super organisé.<br>- Je suis à même pas 2 mètres de toi.  
>- Et ça me dégoûte déjà assez.<br>- C'est tout à fait réciproque, mais là n'est pas la question. L'objectif principal sera de mener à bien notre vengeance contre l'infâme Pétunia. Nous avons donc pour missi-  
>- « Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez ... »<br>- Ta gueule. Nous allons unir nos forces et mettre nos talents et nos points forts à contribution. Par exemple, moi, je suis un expert en potions, et je propose qu'on travaille sur cette voie. Une suggestion ?

- …  
>- … Je-<br>- Non, pas de Quidditch. On suivra donc MON plan.

…

Dans la cuisine de la résidence Evans se tenait un conseil de guerre de la plus haute importance.

- Alors, on fait quoi, Boucles-d'or ?  
>- On va saboter son matériel cosmétique.<br>- C'est vrai, elle a intérêt à en avoir un paquet, vu sa tronche.  
>- Trouve-moi des ingrédients potables pour la préparation d'une potion qui servira à gâcher son shampoing.<br>- Aaaaah, alors tu connais l'existence de ce truc ?  
>- Fais ce que je te dis. T'as trouvé quelque chose ?<br>- Euh … J'ai un bocal avec « Ma... Mayonnaise » écrit dessus. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une élixir très puissant. Y'a aussi des épinards. Je le sens bien, ce plan.

C'est ainsi que Severus Rogue se retrouva à touiller des épinards et de la mayonnaise dans un bol Mickey.

- Six ans d'études intensives de maîtrise des potions pour en arriver là.

Après s'être livré à ce travail ingrat tandis que James s'adonnait au bouffage de bonbons-change-peau.

- Vois-tu mon cher Rogue, ces choses ne font pas qu'améliorer mon déguisement d'espion-moldu …  
>- T'es vert fluo.<br>- … Elles ont aussi des propriétés magiques. Ah, les merveilles de la métamorphose …  
>- Tout ce que t'as fait, c'est de transformer l'intérieur en cacahuète. C'est le sujet d'exposé de métamorphose le plus nul que j'ai jamais vu.<br>- Je m'en fous, c'est Sirius qui a tout fait. Plains-toi à lui.

Severus rassembla les dernières traces de sa dignité et marcha solennellement vers la salle-de-bain, un bol Mickey rempli de mayonnaise à la main.

- Tu sais, Boucles-d'or, j'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans une salle-de-bain en ta compagnie un jour.  
>- Je te signale que c'est la deuxième fois et- … Concentre-toi sur le plan.<br>- Bien, chef

Il se mit à fouiller l'étagère afin d'essayer d'oublier l'image de Severus Rogue vêtu uniquement d'une serviette s'enfuir en courant des douches des Gryffondor après s'être trompé malencontreusement de porte, avant de se faire consoler de cette expérience traumatisante par Mimi Geignarde.

- J'suis sûr que tu l'avais fait exprès dans le fond.  
>- Et pourquoi je- …<br>- Oh, regarde, j'ai trouvé du shampoing. Regarde bien, hein, tu dois pas en voir souvent.  
>- Ca devient lourd, Potter.<br>- Bon alors … Nous avons « Boucles soyeuses aux milles délices du dragon de jade » … Et « Cheveux secs ». Aucun doutes, celui de ma Lily adorée est forcement le premier.  
>- Okay, passe-moi l'autre. Pour une fois tu dis quelque chose de censé.<p>

…

- Comment. Comment ai-je pu confondre la chevelure douce et magnifique de Lily avec ce nid de serpent infâme qu'est la tête de Pétunia ?  
>- Comment. Comment ai-je pu te faire confiance à tes capacités intellectuelles ?<p>

En contemplant la délicate teinte vert caca d'oie crémeux qu'avait pris les cheveux de Lily, ils se rendirent compte de l'erreur qu'ils avait peut-être éventuellement commise.

- Que le coupable se dénonce, ou ma fureur sera terrible. Pétunia ?  
>- Oh, pitié, non. Comme si j'allais me déranger à salir mes mains pour empirer l'état de tes cheveux. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.<br>- … Je passe là-dessus, on en reparlera plus tard (blondasse). Les gaaaaaaars … ?  
>- Pourquoi nous ? Tu crois que je m'allierais avec ce … cette chose ? Et pire encore : Pourquoi je te ferais ça ?<br>- Ca ressemble à une potion, y'a que des sorciers pour faire des trucs pareils.  
>- Mais, c'est de la mayonnaise avec des épinards ! N'importe qui aurait pu-…<br>- Comment tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ?  
>- … Euh … L'odeur ? Et la … couleur … ?<br>- Tu insinues que mes cheveux sentant les épinards et la mayonnaise ?

Pense vite, James. Si tu dis « Oui », t'es dans la merde. Si tu dis « Non », tu devras justifier, et donc éventuellement utiliser ce qui te sert de matière grise. Le prix à payer est trop fort. Tu ne peux pas te résoudre à faire ce sacrifice. Il ne reste donc qu'une solution pour s'en sortir …

- Lily, réfléchis un peu. Je suis complètement nul en potions, et par là je veux dire, encore pire que Peter. En revanche … Il y a bien quelqu'un … Ici … Dans cette pièce…

…

- Considère notre alliance comme nulle et non avenue, Potter. Rompue.  
>- Ne me quitte pas, désolé, c'était pas mon intention. J'étais sous pression. Donne-moi une seconde chance.<br>- NON.  
>- … Je t'aime.<br>- … Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour nuire à Pétunia, pas vrai ?  
>- Ca se voit tant que ça ?<br>- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Alors, on fait quoi ?  
>- Déjà, faudrait sortir de la cave où Lily nous a punis. Ensuite, je suggère d'infiltrer le repère de Pétunia, afin de manipuler son environnement.<p>

…

- Tango. Charlie. Tango tango tango.  
>- Potter, tu as tendance à oublier trop vite que j'ai le pouvoir de dissoudre cette alliance.<br>- Tu m'empêcheras pas de me donner à fond dans ce que j'entreprends.  
>- Je vais finir par te frapper.<br>- Essaie, t'es de l'autre côté d'une porte. Continue à faire le guet, toi. Enfin … Je dis ça, c'est plutôt naturel comme comportement chez toi …  
>- Parlons de ton ami Black, veux-tu …<br>- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on aborde ce sujet, son nom revient ?  
>- Oh putain ! On abandonne la mission, la harpie est de retour ! Laisse moi rentrer dans cette putain de chambre !<br>- Mot de passe ?  
>- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?<br>- Nous avons édicté des règles strictes et précises avant d'entamer cette mission, je refuse d'y déroger.  
>- Potter, t'as intérêt à me laisser rentrer ou je te laisse gérer la crise tout seul !<br>- Mot de passe incorrect.  
>- … Bonjour Pétunia, je te laisse l'accès à ta chambre.<p>

_Bordel, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Y'a que moi qui aime élaborer des surnoms complexes pour assurer ma sécurité ? « Je jure que mes intentions envers Pétunia Evans sont totalement mauvaises et malfaisantes », c'est pas compliqué non ? Bon, maintenant le tout c'est de sortir de cette situation fâcheuse … En plus, ce serpentard débile m'a abandonné lâchement sans raison valable. Je vais devoir, une fois de plus, éviter la merde par moi même … Comment je peux faire ça ? Utilise des talents cachés, James. Mais, y'a aucun balai dans cette pièce et j'ai pas le droit à ma baguette. Utiliser mon autre baguette est une option totalement innenvisageable … Il me reste un dernier atout, mais l'utiliser maintenant serait périlleux. Mais pourquoi je débats avec moi même ? Si je me fais prendre, Pétunia m'écorchera vif et Lily récupérera les restes pour les jeter au feu. Bon, c'est le moment ou jamais. Je dois me lancer maintenant._

- MAMAN ! Rogue a ramené un cerf dans ma chambre !  
>- Je décline toute responsabilité en ce qui concerne les actions qu'a pu mener cet animal … Je vais le ramener dans son milieu naturel, au pied face-de-bois !<p>

…

La journée aurait pu finir plus mal. En effet, cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas fini confinés dans une cave, mais sur la table de la cuisine en train de pleurer sur leurs échecs de la journée. Malgré tout leurs efforts, l'alliance Potter-Rogue n'avait abouti à aucun résultat, malgré les performances dont elle était capable.  
>Malheureusement leurs lamentations furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une Pétunia vert fluo et gonflée. Un peu plus gonflée que d'habitude.<p>

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Lily, c'est ton allergie aux cacahuètes qui t'a faite changer de couleur ?  
>- Non imbécile, j'en sais rien, c'est juste le gonflement !, répondit Shrek avant de s'en aller à la vue des deux squatteurs dans la cuisine.<br>- … Bon, la magie a forcement une responsabilité dans l'état de ma soeur. Qui a osé faire ça ?  
>- Lily, réfléchis un peu. Je suis complètement nul en métamorphose, même si je soupçonne l'impartialité de la prof principale des Gryffondors. En revanche … Il y a bien quelqu'un … Ici … Dans cette pièce … Qui serait susceptible de s'y connaître en métamorphose …<br>- Hey !  
>- … Voire même l'utiliser de manière illégale et non déclarée.<br>- OH JAMES MON AMOUR MERCI. Tu as enfin compris ce que je t'avais dit, même moi j'aurais pas pensé à lui faire ça, c'est génial.  
>- Oh tu sais c'est pas grand chose, j'ai développé ce concept génial moi-même.<p>

Spectateur impuissant des mamours auxquels Lily et James s'adonnaient, Severus commençait à sentir l'amertume encore une fois l'envahir.  
><em>Ouais, je vous en prie, vous gênez pas. C'est pas comme si j'avais orchestré toutes les opérations, ou que j'avais supporté les caprices de môôôôssieur Potter, le grand espion moldu toute la journée. C'est pas comme si Black avait fait le projet d'exposé de métamorphose, et non pas Potter. Non, en réalité c'est sûrement Lupin qui a tout fait. Black l'a sans doute juste soudoyé avec son c-.<em>

- Euh … Severus, ça va ? Tu as le regard vide ?  
>- Je vous laisse à vos … Ebats. Le vais répondre au téléphone.<p>

Quelque part dans la tête surdimensionnée de James Potter :  
><em>Ouaaaaaais, merci Sirius. Tu gères mec, t'es un vrai frère. Je t'aime. Enfin, c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est purement fraternel. Et pas incestueux, quoique je suis complètement cool avec le fait que tu entreprennes des … choses … avec d'autres frères maraudeurs, hein ! Pas avec Regulus, je veux dire, ce serait complètement dégueulasse. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'ai réussi à regagner l'affection de ma chère et douce et tendre Lily, c'est grâce à toi et à tes super bonbons-change-peau. Enfin, plus précisément parce que t'as convaincu Rémus de nous aider en le soudoyant avec ton c-.<em>

- Potter. Téléphone. Pour toi.  
>- Euh … Hein ? Mais qui voudrait me parler au téléphone ici ?<br>- On se le demande tous.

…

- Euuuuuh, dit-il avec classe et noblesse. Allô ?  
>- Allô ? C'est Sirius. Mec, il est temps de me prouver que tu tiens à moi. Enfin, genre, fraternel, tu vois, quoi. Ca va peut être pas trop te plaire, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un truc. Et t'es le seul dispo en ce moment.<br>- … Je te déteste.

* * *

><p>Nous n'allons tout de même pas nous abaisser à quémander des reviews ... MAAAAAIS notre salaire en commentaire risque d'influencer la venue de Sirius Black dans votre lit. Garanti. Si si. Cliquez sur le lien "review", et il est déjà en bas de chez vous. Dans le cas contraire, Peter se fera un plaisir de satisfaire vos pulsions les plus inavouables.<p>

Du chantage ? Jamais.


	6. Jour 5

**Note** : Retard ? C'est quoi ça ? On connaît pas, nous ...

* * *

><p><em><span>Jour 5<span>_

-Lily, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le gendre modèle auquel tu t'attendais. J'ai même parfois été à la limite de ce qu'un gentleman pouvait se permettre mais cela n'a pas d'importance parce que tu es une femme merveilleuse, Lily. Et je sais que tu me pard-. Non, trop lèche-cul. Lily, tu sais quoi ? Un couple n'a pas à être d'accord sur tout ! Ce sont ces petites disputes du quotidien qui forgent une relation et, ça tombe bien, jsens que notre relation va connaître un grand tournant parce que je suis venu t'ann-...  
>-Tsss, où est passé le grand cerf majestueux qui prétendait qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais le soumettre ou l'enchaîner loin de ses amis ? Qui disait que si un de ses amis avait besoin d'aide, il serait le premier à intervenir car il en était de son honneur ? Où sont passées tes couilles, mon cher Cornedrue ?!<br>- Elles sont là ! Avec mes biceps, mes pectoraux et mes tablettes de chocolat ! Coincés dans le grenier de mes beaux-parents tyranniques, au dessus de la chambre personnelle de mon meilleur ennemi en train d'essayer de sauver un pauvre cabot qui veut pas rentrer chez lui parce qu'il a peur de s'expliquer avec Rémus !

Et dire qu'on avait été la fierté de la maison Gryffondor ... Même Snape devait avoir meilleure allure sur le moment. En même temps, c'est pas comme s'il allait, un jour, connaître les « joies » du couple.

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, jsuis sûr que Rémus te fera pas la gueule trop longtemps. C'est pas si grave.  
>- Pas si grave ?! Non, mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'ai foutu le feu à sa bibliothèque en m'allumant une clope et en essayant de l'éteindre, ben j'ai pigé pourquoi il va jamais dans la cuisine avec. C'est vachement fragile, en fait ces petites merdes, et donc il va me bouffer, recracher mes os, me pendre avec mes tripes et m'arracher les c-...<p>

Comment a-t-on pu devenir de tels boulets ?! Jveux dire, on a toujours faits quelques conneries, mais là ça devient franchement ridicule.

- Et puis, de toute façon, y'a aucun problème. Lily me découvrira pas, elle est bien trop c- … Crédule.  
>- Y'a intérêt pour toi. Sinon, j'avoue à Rémus que sa cave sert de cachette pour ta vodka et tes bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu.<p>

Qui a besoin d'ennemis avec des amis pareils ? Certainement pas les Black.

…

Une heure que jdois être en bas. Si ça se trouve, ils ont pas encore remarqué mon absence. Après tout, j'ai fait preuve d'une telle discrétion depuis le début des vacances que maintenant je fais partie du décor pour eux. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme ça que son père me considère. Comme un tabouret moche, inutile et jetable. Une regrettable erreur de jugement qu'il me faudra corriger avant la fin du séjour, maintenant que j'y pense.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tes idées. Encore plus quand on est dans la maison de mes beaux-parents.  
>- Mais non ! Je suis sûr que cette opération spéciale il-faut-libérer-le-sorcier-Potter se terminera bien pour nous deux comme d'hab'.<br>- J'en suis pas tellement convaincu, en fait parc-  
>- Oui, on aura des noms de code et des tenues de super-ninja.<br>- Jte suis !

…

- C'est ta faute !  
>- Mais non ! Je pense que si on recolle les deux-trois morceaux du vase, ça va passer tranquille. Par contre, ça aiderait qu'elle soit myope. Elle l'est ?<br>- Bien sûr que non ! Et Lily non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle va tous nous massacrer et on pourra jamais fonder une équipe de Quidditch.  
>- Bon, on va pas stopper le plan pour ça. Jvais me cacher sous la table, je te fais confiance pour la suite des opérations.<p>

Je crois que je rejoins le point de vue de toutes les conquêtes de Sirius. C'est un gros traître doublé d'un enfoiré. C'est encore à moi de faire tout le boulot. Bon, le truc c'est de trouver un bouc émissaire parce que je pense pas que Lily gobera une seconde fois le coup du « Y'avait-du-vent-il-est-tombé-tout-seul-c'est-pas-moi-c'est-lui-et-c'est-pas-ma faute ». Le seul problème, c'est que ça se fait pas. C'est mal, non ? Enfin, d'un point purement théorique je veux dire, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une injustice sur la conscience.

- Potter ? Si le déficient mental, attardé et débile congénital que tu es pourrait cesser de se consacrer à de basses activités rudimentaires telles que se curer le nez afin de s'apprêter à une tâche de sa condition, la vaisselle, je pense que Madame Evans t'attend.  
>- … OH MON DIEU ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con, tu pouvais pas faire attention ?!<br>- Mais de quoi me par-...  
>- MADAME ! MADAME Evans ?! Regardez ce que Rogue a fait à votre magnifique vase de porcelaine chinoise que vous avez hérité de votre arrière-grande-tante !<p>

Problème résolu.

…

En fait, mon super plan n'a pas marché aussi facilement que ça. On est encore en plein débat pour savoir qui a cassé le vase de Madame Evans. Et disons simplement que le fait que je couche avec sa fille, n'a pas vraiment enthousiasmé Monsieur le papa de Lily. En tout cas, pas assez pour qu'il choisisse de me défendre et cesse de se ranger systématiquement du côté du graisseux.

- James, ce n'est pas que je ne vous apprécie pas, mon garçon. Mais vos récentes mésaventures me portent à croire que vous n'êtes pas aussi responsable que peut l'être Severus.  
>- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, Mr Evans. Je saurai vous en remercier dans l'avenir. Potter ! Espèce de mycose entre les orteils d'un verracrasse, je te jure que tu me paieras cette histoire !<p>

Et Lily qui ose se montrer totalement impartiale et disons le clairement, discrédite même mes arguments en les jugeant « hors de propos ». Personnellement, je pense que l'hygiène corporelle d'une personne peut être responsable de glissements, de chutes et d'accidents quoi qu'elle en dise.

- Alors, puisque le débat semble s'éterniser, je ne serais pas contre un petit arrangement à l'amiable. C'est une grande faveur que je vous fais là, beau-papa, je pourrai hurler et gesticuler comme un certain débile pour essayer de faire valoir mon statut de victime. Mais, étant quelqu'un de très mature, il me serait possible éventuellement de pouvoir être d'une grande magnanimité et accepter de mettre fin à ce débat.  
>- Espèce de sale botrucophile, fils de scroutt à pétard !<br>- Chérie ? Tu abandonnerai une occasion de faire valoir ton statut de victime sur Severus ? Toi ?!  
>- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis innocent ! Je n'ai rien à faire dans toute cette histoire, c'est cet espèce de sauvage papouasien qui ne sait tout simplement pas prendre ses responsabilités en tant qu'homme.<p>

C'est très blessant. Je suis un homme musclé, viril et poilu. D'ailleurs, pour bien m'appuyer, ma Lily est limite en train de l'assassiner. Bon d'accord, elle essaie de l'étriper. En lui gueulant dessus. Elle fait juste passer ça pour un câlin de réconfort avec des conseils, elle est trop gentille. Bon, il est temps de changer de plan.

- Psst ! Psst ! Pad, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main là …  
>- Corn, c'est délicat là. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?<br>- Sors juste ta tête de sous la table.

Encore un tout petit peu. Et voilà, parfait ! C'est bon, tout le monde l'a vu.

- Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
>- Quoi ? Mais c'est- …<p>

Je crois que Snape a compris mon regard, complice pour la première fois.

- Alors, c'était toi ! Comment as-tu osé t'introduire chez les parents de Lily et casser leur vase ?  
>- C'est une déduction inattendue de la part de Potter mais tout à fait valable. Je suis d'accord.<br>- BLACK ! Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ? Tu crois peut être que j'ai pas assez de boulot avec l'autre abruti ?!  
>- J'ose espérer que nous pensons tous les deux à la même personne, n'est ce pas chérie ?<br>- Dans cette pièce, il a toi, Black et moi. Crois-tu réellement que Lily ne saurait pas faire la différence entre un être dépourvu de toute capacité mentale, un idiot fini et une personne promise à un grand avenir ?  
>- Rappelle moi qui sort avec elle déjà …<p>

OH YEAH ! Je viens de défoncer dans les règles de l'art, ce pauvre petit Snape. Sans aucun sous-entendu dégoûtant, bien sûr. Mon dieu, mon cerveau vient d'être bousillé par cette simple idée. Pourquoi, chaque fois que Sirius est évoqué, le sujet dérive toujours sur des gays ? Enfin, rien ne pourra gâcher mon bonheur de fier chevalier défendant sa tendre et rousse. Ma danse de la victoire s'impose ! Mentale, bien entendu, si je veux conserver une once de dignité devant Monsieur le papa de Lily.

- De toute façon, il était laid.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Je te le répète : ce vase était une horreur et je suis bien contente que mon salon en soit débarrassé.  
>- Mais darling, le vase que nous avait offert tante Eva et maman en cadeau de mariage !<br>- Je savais que ta mère allait me faire un sale coup. Mais franchement, cotiser avec sa cinglée de sœur pour _ça _c'était le bouquet ! En plus, j'ai du le mettre bien en vue, dans le salon, pour te faire plaisir … Non, j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour te dire la vérité : cette monstruosité devait quitter notre maison.  
>- Darling, tu exagères … Pour une bricole !<br>- T'as vu Cornedrue ? Chez les Evans, les femmes au pouvoir ! Dans ton couple, il n'y aura pas tellement de changement, en fait.  
>- Ta gueule.<p>

L'affaire du vase fut complètement oubliée. Sirius Black se vit offrir, de manière totalement altruiste et désintéressée, trois bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu pour son courageux sacrifice. Et Lily n'en sut jamais rien, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle cette histoire ne finit pas totalement mal.

* * *

><p>Contrairement à vos plus profondes espérances, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. Désolées pour les faux espoirs ... C'est juste très difficile d'écrire à 10000 kilomètres l'une de l'autre ! Mais le chapitre 6 est déjà entamé. Bonne nouvelle, hein ? N'est ce pas ? Vous l'attendez tellement ...<p>

Et si vous nous laissez une review, on fait la promesse d'écrire plus rapidement ! Et de plus mentir ! Et d'arrêter de boire, et puis avoir des bonnes notes ... Non, sérieux, faut pas déconner. Arrêtez de croire au Père Noël. Mais on fera ce qu'on peut, hein !


End file.
